I Really Really Love You
by downtopluto
Summary: These moments were perfect. m/m


**I Really Really Love You  
Teen/Mature  
HABNAB DRUGISM  
Wally/Dick**

AN: Yeah, this is really mostly something for me to make myself feel better. :) Somethin' sweet and soft. I swear my serious multi-chaptered fic for these two will come soon!

* * *

There were times like these that were just perfect. Sitting side by side at their squat coffee table, working on whatever they had to as some action movie played on the screen at a dear whisper volume. At times their hands would brush because their coffee table wasn't that large, and sometimes their eyes would meet when they looked at each other in the same instance, but it wasn't like they were doting on each other like a couple of teenagers. It was simply _comfortable_ and Wally loved it this way.

"… So what was this movie again?" Dick idly asked, leaning back on the couch behind them. Official break time. Wally leaned back himself, blinking at the movie playing and trying to figure out just what was playing. He remembered putting it in the DVD player, but… Oh!

"Unstoppable. Apparently it's about a runaway train that nearly blows shit up." Wally grinned widely at Dick, who just snorted at his boyfriend.

"You really like things blowing up, huh?" Dick reached to adjust his sunglasses, which were more of a habit than a necessity these days. Even after leaving the Young Justice team, he still tried to keep his identity secret from most other capes. He hadn't been doing a very good job, but that wasn't the point, really.

"Well the train _nearly_ blows shit up. So it's like a crazy thriller without any pay off. Except for that one train blowing up…" Wally pursed his lips in thought as he grabbed a handful of the now stale popcorn that had barely been touched since an hour and a half ago. Mm. Stale popcorn.

"… You've seen this before haven't you?"

"Mayyybe?" Wally flashed his big shit eating grin again and Dick laughed at his boyfriend. It had always been a rule to have new movies at these little 'homework' sessions. Mostly so it's not the same background noise again and again. Hell, they had even watched Phantom of the Opera while doing their work. That movie had been the most distracting movie of all time. Wally said it was because of the main girl's shitty voice. Dick says it's because Wally secretly wanted to bone said main girl. Both were right, more or less.

Dick reached out a hand and grasped the back of Wally's neck, a friendly hold. Wally bit his bottom lip, their eyes locking through dark sunglasses. The redhead brought up his hand and nudged those sunglasses off, wanting to actually see his boyfriend's eyes. Once their eyes were connected, each of the boys was enthralled. They basked in each other's gaze while returning the same amount of intensity that the other was giving. Wally leaned forwards, licking his own lips before connecting their foreheads.

Words weren't needed for these moments. Words just made the feelings seem practiced, untruthful. So they sat there, staring at each other's eyes. Dick's thumb rubbed slowly against Wally's neck, the short red hairs rasping against his thumb. The speedster's own hand rested on Dick's own thigh, wanting to simply touch the acrobat. Their breaths slowly began to match and after a moment, Wally smiled.

"I feel like such a girl with you, Dick." The speedster didn't move away from the touch, though his eyes did close. "I can't really tell if that's a good thing or a bad thing, though." He shrugged idly, licking his lips again.

"You'll make your lips chapped like that." Dick automatically said, his response being immediate considering he had said it numerous times before. His other hand came up and ran a thumb against the redhead's lips, almost as if to smooth out the dry skin. "The way I figure, is that if it feels right, go with it. Sure, it might be a little cliché or girly, or whatever but at least it's something true, right?" Dick shrugged himself, not really knowing what else to say.

"Mm… When did you become an ace on feelings?" Wally murmured, leaning closer and brushing their lips together, just wanting to have that much more _touch_. Dick tightened his grip on the back of his love's neck, his other hand sliding down to the male's waist.

"Since I had to deal with Batman." Wally chortled at that, a smile stretching his lips.

"I have no doubt about that." With that he sealed the space between their mouths, that hand squeezing on Dick's thigh. It was a comfortable kiss, soft and tender. Wally's eyes opened and they locked gazes as their lips meshed.

With a soft breath escaping through Wally's nose, he pulled himself up and onto Dick's lap, straddling it smoothly. The redhead pressed up against him, tilting his head to create a deeper kiss. Their eyes shut and tongues twined, hands rubbing at necks and waists, just wanting that feeling of being close. A small mewl came from the speedster as he felt hands slid across his ass. The odd thing was, it wasn't necessarily sexual. They just wanted to _feel_. The hands left his ass to slide further down his tense and nicely toned legs, sliding up the front and across his stomach.

"Mm, Dick." Wally pulled back for a moment, touching their foreheads together. "Have I ever told you how much I really really love you?" His voice was playful, although still soft with emotion. Yeah, he might feel like a girl but if it felt this _good _and _right_, then he really didn't care. Dick smiled, a true smile. It was rare to see those kinds of smiles on the man. It was always playful smirks and deadly grins, never a heartfelt smile, except around Wally.

"Yeah, I love you too Wally. I really, really do." He slightly mocked his love, although with good nature. Wally rolled his eyes slightly and kissed Dick once more. He stood up, not even acknowledging that the movies climax was happening, and grabbed his boyfriend's hand, hauling him up onto his feet.

"Let's go lay on the bed, yeah? I think we've done enough of this college crap for today." A small smile, almost coy, played over Wally's lips. All Dick could do was nod.

* * *

**AN:** Hope you liked it. RRR.


End file.
